


His

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pretty OC but wtf





	1. The Beginning

Dean refused to lower his gaze from where he was standing on the stage. Let the bidders think he was a problem. That was the way he wanted it. He kept his chin up, having grown comfortable in his nudity. That happens after a month on the circuit; you learn to just deal with the leers and prospective stares of the rambling, gambling crowd at the ends of the platform, waiting for the auctioneer to call out an ID and a starting bid.

“Number 7871, personal bed-slave, 20 years of age, perfect physical health!” the auctioneer called, steering the guards to half guide, half drag Dean front and centre, his hands cuffed to his waist, strange hands spinning him around, bending him this way and that to ‘show him off’.

Dean’s eyes closed tightly for a moment before he looked out over the crowd. This would be his eighth auction. If he wasn’t bought, he’d be sold to a local brothel, where he’d be hired out to those that wanted a ‘quick fix’ rather than a slave that stayed in their house. He wanted an owner, someone who would demand that he please them, and anyone he or she chose. And that owner would own him, would use him as they wanted, when they wanted, no matter what. They had been shown videos of owners using slaves in public and private, everything from blowjobs at restaurants, to just bending them over a nearby surface, pulling down their underpants and fucking them until they came, then continuing on their way. He’d much rather that than a brothel, that’s for sure. In fact. He wanted an owner like that.

Dean was startled out of his thoughts by the auctioneer: “Starting bid is one thousand!”

Jack looked at the slave considerately. He was confident - defiant, almost. But not from fear, which Jack liked. Definitely attractive, too. Lean and pale, and those lips… He raised his card.

Dean was jerked onto his knees by a hand in his hair as the auctioneer called out the bid. A couple more followed, making Dean internally happy. He cried out as his head was yanked back, panting softly and grunting as a guard kicked his knees apart.  
Interesting. The man was crying out in surprise and pain, but...there was an edge of something else to it. He was enjoying himself. Jack hadn’t really been committed to the idea of buying a slave when he arrived, but he wanted this one.  
Dean panted, eyeing the guard grinning above him. Oh, they knew what yanking on his hair did. He huffed as the auctioneer finally called out, “SOLD! Mr Howard, if you would continue to the payment and collection tent, your new slave will be cuffed, collared, and dressed for you.”

Jack smirked. The man showed no distress at being sold - not even that well-hidden dismay that some slaves had. Good. Jack wanted a willing slave. He stood, and made his way over to the collection tent.  
Dean didn’t even have time to blink before he was shoved back towards the tents, soft leather cuffs and collar put on him before they forced him into the world’s smallest pair of shorts. He huffed, struggling a bit as the guards continued to shove him, yelping as he was pushed into the collection tent.

Jack raised his eyebrows as the man stumbled into the tent. Definitely not broken. “Kneel,” he ordered.

Dean blinked, his chin tilting upward for a moment, eyeing his new owner up before raising an eyebrow of his own and slipping to his knees, hands palm up on his thighs.

Jack nodded approvingly. “Good. My name is Jack Howard, but you will call me Sir or Master unless I give you permission to do otherwise. Clear?”

"Yes sir," Dean said after a moment, still looking Jack over, ignoring the guards behind him. He knew they were grinning, making notes on the files that Jack would receive. Things like how pulling his hair got certain reactions, as well as what calling him his real name did. Things like that. He huffed out a breath, wanting nothing more than to kick both of them.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Since this is our first meeting, I won't scold you for looking. In future, however, I'll expect you to be polite." He eyed the guards, having noted the byplay between them and the slave. "Is there a name you prefer?"

"I prefer Dean, sir." He offered his nickname, nodding to acknowledge the scold about politeness. "Though that's not my actual name."

Jack frowned slightly. There were a lot of layers to...Dean. "I see," he said contemplatively. "Then when you're obedient, that's what I'll call you."

Dean gave Jack a relieved smile, hearing the snickers from the guards. His real name usually sent him into a fearful state, mainly because that's what the slave trainers called him when he was first brought into the training grounds. He hated his real name.  
Something was definitely going on. Jack looked at the guards. "Do you have a comment to make?"

The guards smirked to each other, one piping up. "Genim doesn't like his real name, makes him jumpy. Probably had to do with how he was trained at first."

Dean flinched sharply at the sound of it, his shoulders curling up to his ears. Jack's gaze shot to Dean. No, that wasn't acceptable. "Then I'll thank you not to call him that," he said coldly. He rested a hand on Dean' head and ran his hands through the slave's hair. Dean slowly calmed, his shoulders dropping and pressing absently into the hand in his hair. His hair always seemed to calm him when played with, and tugging brought on a whole other feeling.

Jack kept petting Dean' hair as he looked over to the cashier. "Are we done?" he asked impatiently. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get this one -" he tugged Dean' hair lightly, "- home."

Dean let out a soft gasp, his eyes slipping closed as he heard one of the guards chuckle. Papers were handed over and money collected before the cashier nodded. Dean stayed quiet, content under the hand in his hair.

Once they were done, Jack clipped a leash to the collar and wrapped the free end around his hand. "Up, Dean," he ordered. "We're leaving."

Dean stood, brushing the dirt off his knees. He cried out, turning his head to glare at the guards. "Hey, that's my ass you-yo- asshole."

"Mine, technically," Jack corrected. He gave the guards a disapproving look. "How you treated Dean while he was in your care was up to you, but he's mine now, and even if he was rude, his objection was not unreasonable."

Dean jumped away from the guards toward Jack. "Sorry," he murmured, low enough that only Jack could hear.

Jack smiled at him. "Good boy," he said quietly. "I understand that you're going to have to adjust." He looked up at the rest of the people in the room and nodded, dismissing them. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said insincerely.

Dean followed Jack from the room, chewing on his lower lip. "I am sorry," he murmured. "They've taunted and teased me the entire time I've been here, and honestly I hated them enough to probably put them on a pike...still alive."

"So long as you understand why your behaviour was inappropriate," Jack said calmly, "it's not a problem. Today is an unusual day for you, and you haven't had a chance to learn what I expect."

"I was pretty sure I was going to end up in the brothels," Dean admitted. "And while that may have been better than the training circuit, I didn't want to be passed around like that. If I'm going to be passed around, I wanted it to be because my owner wanted it." He murmured the last part to himself, but he had a feeling Jack heard it anyway. 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "This seems like a good time to ask - is there anything that you would seriously dislike doing, or me doing to you? You're mine, and I'll use you as I see fit, but I won't enjoy distressing you."

Dean hesitated, thinking over carefully. "I don't enjoy my actual name. Same with public humiliation. I've seen some bed-slaves being trained in things like water sports and scat and blood and honestly it grosses me out and makes me nauseous."

Jack nodded. "I'm not interested in body fluids being involved other than spit and come. The other two, I'll remember. Thank you for your honesty."

Dean smiled as he stepped closer, the praise relaxing him just a bit more. He wouldn't be completely relaxed until they were away from the auction site though.

\---

Jack's car was close, thank goodness, and he nodded to the passenger door as he unlocked it. "You'll sit beside me for now," he said, unhooking the leash from Dean’ collar.

"Yes, sir." Dean slid into the seat, relaxing a bit as he was finally enclosed, safe from wandering hands and eyes.

Jack glanced at Dean as he started the car. Time to test him out a little. "Entertain me," he ordered. "You may use your words, and you may touch yourself."

Dean looked over, chewing on his lip as he thought. "May I ask questions?" he asked, though he was already spreading himself out in the seat, legs apart, and leaning the back of the seat backwards just a bit.

"Call me sir or master," Jack reminded him. "And so long as you're polite, yes, you may. I won't always answer."

Dean nodded. "Yes sir." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out where to start. "I'm honestly not sure where to start, where would you like me to begin?" he asked, shifting in the seat to plant his feet. 

"Where would you like me to begin, sir'," Jack corrected. "And if you forget that again, there'll be consequences you won't like. Tell me what you're good at, what you enjoy."

Dean whined in the back of his throat. "Sorry, sir," he murmured. After a moment he shifted a bit, chewing his lip. "I've been told I'm good with my mouth, sir. Though they tended to say that more because it's one of the only ways to stop my rambling. I   
like being bent over odd things, sir. Things like desks, beds, counters. It doesn't really matter, I like the randomness of a hand suddenly pinning me down and a cock sliding into me, sir." He tilted his head back at the thought, tongue slicking his lips.

"Better," Jack said, swallowing hard at the mental images. "I'll have to get you some plugs to keep you open."

"Opened nice and wide, constantly wet and hungry, sir," Dean murmured, his hand sliding across his thighs as he thought about it. "Wandering around the house, suddenly pinned to the wall or bent over that nice table, plug pulled out only to be replaced by your cock, sir." He let out a soft pant, his pupils getting bigger. "Even in public, taking me bent over a bench, just because the mood hit you. Just used until you come, plug sliding back in place before a single drop could escape and we continue on like nothing happened. But, sir, I wouldn't be able to do it well, I've been told I'm cock-hungry, sir. Love just falling to my knees, sucking your cock, under tables, while you watch tv, during meetings. Lazy ones, slow ones, fast and hard ones where you fuck my throat, sir." He whimpered, hips bucking a bit as his hand brushed his cock.

Jack was hardening in his pants. Dean was good at this. "Having a cock-warmer would be nice," he admitted.

"Love the thought of stretching out on the bed, sir, just waiting until you got home, already spread out and arched just right for you to slide straight in as soon as you're through the door. Same for my mouth, kneeling just inside the door, waiting. Sir, want to be told I can't come unless I'm on your cock, no matter how much I touch myself." Dean let out a soft gasping whine as he stroked himself. "Please, sir."

"You're made to be a slave, aren't you?" Jack said, voice low. "No coming unless I say you can," he ordered. "No touching yourself unless I'm present."

Dean groaned softly. "Liked the idea of things like that before I became a slave, sir," he whispered, his thumb flicking over the head of his cock.

"What else did you like the idea of?" Jack asked. This was going to be fun.

"Had dreams of someone sharing me, sir," Dean admitted softly, his breathing hitched as he rocked into his hand, his other arm flung up behind him.

Jack smirked. "Oh? Want me to loan you out, or would you rather be a party favor?" Shit, the thought of Dean in the center of a gang-bang was...well, Jack was looking forward to getting home.

"Party favor, sir." Dean whimpered, arching his back away from the seat, making sure to put on a good show for Jack. "Only those that Sir invited to would touch, but at the end, Sir would be the one to finish me off."

"What if I didn't?" Jack threatened, swallowing hard at the image. "What if I left you, covered in come and unsatisfied?"

Dean cursed softly, writhing just a bit on the seat, rocking back absently. "I'd beg so pretty, sir," he panted. "Show you how good I could be."

"Show me now, then," Jack said softly, dangerously. "Hands off."

Dean let out a high whine, his hands moving to grip the console and the door. "Sir," he whimpered, still rocking just a bit.

"Good boy," Jack said. "Well done." They were actually almost to Jack's house at this point - turning onto his street, in fact.

Dean let out a soft moan at the praise. Licking his lips, he panted, "Please, sir."

"Be specific," Jack ordered, savoring Dean' pleas. "What do you want?"

"Want you. Want to come, want to taste, sir," he begged softly.

 

"Alright," Jack said, pulling over. He pushed his seat back a little. "Suck me. Show me what you can do."

Dean scrambled to re-position himself, leaning toward to nuzzle Jack through his pants. Fingers reached to undo his pants, mouthing at his cock through the fabric.

Jack smiled at Dean' enthusiasm. "Eager, aren't you?" he murmured. "It's alright, no rush."

Dean let out a soft sound, hand slipping to tug Jack's cock out, sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck," Jack muttered. Dean' mouth was as good as it looked. Which should have been impossible.

Dean hummed, his eyes slipping closed as he sunk deeper, cheeks hollowing out as he pulled up. He loved the taste and feel of Jack, the weight on his tongue. He pulled off with a pant, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down.

 

"Shit," Jack gasped, breathing hard. "Well, they weren't - mm - lying about you being good with your - your mouth."

Dean pulled off long enough to chuckle, tongue swiping at the slit. "No sir," he murmured, sucking and teasing at the head of Jack's cock.

Jack tried to hold himself back, then realised he didn't have to and let go, bucking up into Dean' mouth.

Dean let out a loud moan, relaxing his throat, perfectly content to let Jack fuck his throat.

Oh god. 

Jack hadn't realised before what it was like, to fuck someone who just...let you. Knowing that he could fuck into the hot tunnel of Dean' throat as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted..."Fuck," he grunted.

Dean swallowed around Jack's cock each time he paused enough between rolls. one of his hands slid to Jack's side, stroking the skin there. His other hand slid to cup his owner’s balls through his jeans.

Jack was...fuck, he was close. He knew Dean would swallow it all down, but... "Pull off, stay close, and close your eyes," Jack ordered. "You're going to wear my come until we're home."

Dean groaned, pulling away and closing his eyes, panting as his hand automatically went to take his mouth's spot. "Please, sir."

Jack suppressed a groan. "Close your mouth," he ordered. "You don't get to taste." He rutted up into Dean' hand once, twice, three times, and let go, letting the orgasm roll over him.

Dean whined, almost pouting as he closed his lip, groaning as the first streak landed on his cheek and up into his hair. Not licking his mouth was going to be hard, he wanted it. Panting heavily through his nose he worked Jack through his orgasm, his free hand still stroking the skin on his owner's side.

Jack shuddered, staring at Dean' face, his mark on him. "Look at me," he demanded when he was done, and used his thumb to clean off Dean' lips, wiping it off on Dean' cheek. "Good."

Dean panted softly, eyes locked with Jack. He grinned at the praise, moving to lick his lips before freezing. "Sorry, sir."

Jack smirked slightly. "That's why I cleaned them off. Back in your seat." He tucked his dick back into his pants and started up the car. One part of him just wanted to cross the road and get into his driveway so he could get Dean inside and really take advantage of him. But it was very tempting to take him around a block or two and show off his messy face.

Dean sat back in his seat, grinning a bit at Jack. "So, where are we, sir?"

"Not far," Jack conceded, pulling out of the parking space. They'd drive around a block or two. Maybe a little more. It depended how Dean reacted.

Dean smiled, laying his head back and watched outside, licking his lips.

"Careful," Jack warned. "You're still filthy. And you still don't get to taste."

Dean whined. "Yes. sir," he whispered softly. He spread his legs, hands on his thighs.

"Good," Jack said approvingly. "There will be more rules for you later, when I've decided how I want to use you, but for now...you will take what I want you to take, and you will get what I want you to have. Nothing more, and nothing less, and I'll expect you to be grateful."

"Yes, sir, thank you." Dean smiled, still facing the window.

"So...what were you trained for?" Jack asked. Honestly, he didn't know that much about the intricacies of the slave trade - he'd never been interested until recently.

"Sex." Dean grinned. "Though, it might be easier, sir, for you to ask if I've been trained for certain things. Because my brain tends to go blank with things like that. Sorry, sir."

Jack snorted. "I'm guessing if I ever want to punish you, silence will be a good way to go," he muttered. "Fine. Based on the blowjob, I assume you're trained to look after a cock in your mouth or ass. How far did they stretch you? How much can you take?" Jack would quite like to see Dean on a fucking machine, actually.

"Uggh, silence," Dean whined softly. "Please don't, sir.” He tilted his head, listening close. "I’ve taken just a bit bigger than you, sir. They didn't train too much as they wanted some surprise in our lives I guess." He hummed. "Used to being plugged, also tied to beds and tables."

Jack nodded contemplatively. Obviously he liked the idea of Dean snug around him, but the thought of stretching him wider and wider...he wanted that, too. "And did the surprises they wanted in your lives include orgasm control?" he asked.

"They did some parts of it. But not much. Usually it was cock cages and the like." Dean moved his head toward Jack, watching him.

Jack frowned a little. "Not good enough. You'll have a cage until you learn to do it properly, but I do expect you to learn." He smirked. "Once you've mastered not coming without permission, we'll start working on you coming on command."

Dean shivered, licking his lips again. "Yes, sir." He grinned. This was going to be fun.

Jack turned a corner, back onto his own street. "If you don't stop trying to taste, I'll gag you so you can't," he said conversationally.

Dean flushed darkly. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't trying to, it's a habit to lick my lips." He had actually almost forgotten the come was on his face.

"Hmm." Jack pulled into his driveway and parked. "Just so you know, I don't like excuses. Explanations, I'll tolerate. But not excuses."

"Yes, sir. I wasn't trying to make an excuse, sir," Dean murmured. He looked over to the house. "Oh wow."

 

Jack huffed a laugh. "Come on, then. Time to get you set up." He got out, waiting for Dean so he could lock the car.

"Set up, sir?" Dean asked, slipping next to Jack after he got out of the car. He tilted his head, watching Jack.

"Just because I wasn't sure I'd buy a pet today doesn't mean I didn't get supplies," Jack pointed out, leading Dean to the front door. "I'm certainly not leaving you in a complimentary collar."

Dean smiled, fiddling with the D-links on the cuffs he wore. "Thank you, sir," he murmured, following Jack, still trying to take in the house.

 

Jack's house was really too big for one person, but it was convenient now. He gave Dean a quick tour, pointing out rooms he was and wasn't allowed to enter. "Kitchen, living room, downstairs bathroom, laundry...you may access these at any time, unless I say otherwise. I'll assign you tasks, but they won't take all your time, so you're allowed to entertain yourself with what's in the living room unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, sir." Dean smiled, looking around the kitchen with more interest than the others, though he eyed the movie shelves with interest. He stayed close to Jack, not wanting to get lost in the house already.

Jack nodded at a nondescript door under the stairs. "That leads to the basement. You'll be spending plenty of time there, but only when I want you to. Don't go in there without permission."

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded his understanding, giving the door a curious look - but he didn't ask. He'd find out soon enough.

Jack led Dean upstairs, and gestured to the open doors on their left. "My room, and my office. Enter only with permission, again, but you'll spend a lot of time there."

Dean nodded again, fingers reaching out to touch the bedroom’s door jamb without thinking as he followed.

Jack noted the movement, but didn't comment. "I have my own bathroom, off the bedroom, but there's also a larger one on this floor." He nodded towards the door of that one. "I'll expect you to keep yourself clean and prepped."

Dean flushed, though he smiled. "Yes sir, I will." He knew he was grimy from the auction and the circuit, but he honestly loved baths, so that wasn't a hardship at all.  
"Inside and out," Jack reminded him, but smiled to see Dean happy about such a small thing. He turned to the rooms on the right side of the corridor. "These are guest rooms," he explained. "We'll refit one of them as yours and, within certain limitations, you'll have privacy there."

The thought of having his own room shocked Dean, but he was happy, smiling widely. Even if he never slept in there, it was a nice thought to have his own space. He hadn't known how anything would run, so he honestly wasn't expecting anything when it came to sleeping space.

Jack glanced at Dean and realised he should probably explain some things. "Pick a room," he said, "and we'll talk."

 

Dean nodded, chewing on his lip as he peeked into each one. His eyes lit up at one that had a window bench looking into the backyard. "This one, please sir?" he asked, stepping inside and smiling widely. It wasn't the biggest of the guest rooms, but he liked it better. Mainly for the window seat, if he was to be honest.

Jack nodded, smiling back, and gestured Dean over to the window seat, walking over himself. "Sit. We need to talk."  
Dean walked over, sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest, turning so he was pressed against one wall, facing Jack. He didn't know too much about what they were going to be talking about, but he figured it was rules and things.

 

Jack contemplated Dean for a minute. He looked vulnerable like that, and it made Jack very aware of how much power he held. "You aren't my boyfriend," he said abruptly. "We both know that. You aren't my boyfriend, or my roommate, or my sub."

 

Dean nodded. "I'm your bed-slave, sir," he murmured. He wasn't going to think that he was more than what he was. Did he hope that his Master would come to love him, even a little? Yes. But he was nothing more than a bedslave, and he knew it.

Jack sighed. "Which means that I have a great deal of rights regarding your person, but no prior relationship contextualising them." Jack had seen people who were cruel to their slaves, or who treated them as things. He didn't agree with it, and he didn't want to be that person. "I'm telling you right now, you're my slave, but you aren't my toy. You're a person, not a thing, and I don't plan on forgetting that."

Dean gave Jack a shocked look, his smile bright and warm as it stretched over his face. "Thank you, sir," he whispered. He didn’t mind being a bedslave. At least the parts he'd had so far, but the fact that Jack pretty much just told him he wouldn't be one of the cruel owners, that...that meant a lot to Dean. He’d been scared of that happening, and now he didn't have to be.

Jack smiled back. "I told you earlier that I won't enjoy distressing you. I may test you, push you, frustrate you. I may use pain to punish you. But if I am ever actually hurting you, mentally or physically, I want you to tell me."

Dean nodded, the smile still on his face. "I can do that, sir," he assured, licking his lips, his fingers fidgeting with his toenails.

"Thank you," Jack said seriously. "Your privileges will increase over time as you show you're worth my trust, but at baseline...this room is your space. We will not interact sexually here. You may request up to, hmm, twenty hours a week with the door closed, in which time I will not make demands on you. No more than six hours at a time, you must ask in advance, and I may not always allow those specific times, but you will have privacy. If I discover you've used it to break the rules, you will have fewer privileges, obviously."

Dean nodded, trying to do the mental math in his head before giving up and figuring he'd sort it out later. "Yes sir." He smiled, waiting for his Master to continue. He was very okay with everything so far.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, I have no problem with you pursuing your own interests," Jack explained. "If the materials you have access to are not enough, you will have a wish-list that I will keep track of, and when I am pleased with you, 

I'll buy you things. Eventually, you may earn computer access." For now, though, unrestricted communication was not on the cards. "You are a mind as well as a body, and I don't want to neglect or harm either."

Dean spoke up. "I like drawing, I was really good at it. And I like baking and learning new languages. Sir." He added the 'sir' as an afterthought, flushing slightly, as he had forgotten that he needed to say it when he spoke.

"That's easy enough to manage," Jack admitted. "Although conversational partners for other languages will have to wait a while. Unless it's Spanish, I speak that one."

Dean’ eyes lit up. "Can you teach me, sir?" he asked softly. He didn't care about talking to people in the languages he learnt, but he liked the thought of Jack teaching him a language. "I also used to sculpt. Both clay and plaster. Those are a bit messier than drawing though." He chuckled softly.

"If you want, mio," Jack said easily, amused by Dean' enthusiasm. "We might hold off on the sculpting for a while. But you'll find plenty of paper."

Dean tilted his head, not even phased at the fact that he wouldn't get to sculpt anytime soon. There was paper anyway. "What does ‘mio’ mean, sir?" he asked, interest piqued.

"Mine," Jack answered him. "Which shouldn't surprise you, if you know anything about Romance languages." He had a feeling Dean was intelligent, but the man hadn't had a chance to prove it yet.

Dean flushed darkly, a small grin on his face. "I know some, but sometimes my mind goes blank when I try to access something I haven't seen more than once, sir."

"You'll learn," Jack said comfortably. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"No sir." Dean shook his head, smiling softly.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Those are your privileges, then. Your rules are to be clean, prepped, polite, and obedient at all times. We'll work out your responsibilities once I've had a chance to find out what you're good at. For now..." Jack looked Dean up and down, noting the grime on his knees and the dried come on his face, "Get yourself clean while I get some things out of the basement for you."

Dean’ eyes lit up. "Yes sir. Thank you." He kissed Jack's cheek before he could think twice, heading straight to the bathroom to shower. Oh god, he thought he'd never be clean again. He groaned softly, letting his head fall back as he washed. It took longer than he'd care to think about for the water to turn clear, but it was amazing to feel clean again. He washed his face carefully, not letting himself taste it no matter how much he wanted too. Jack had told him no.

\---

Meanwhile, Jack went down to the basement, looking around contemplatively. Since he'd decided he wanted to buy a slave, about six months ago, he'd been accumulating...supplies, here and there. Nothing that needed fitting, obviously, so no cock-cage. 

Instead, Jack pulled out a matching set of leather collar, cuffs, and cock-ring. He also grabbed the box of ‘training’ plugs - considering the range of sizes in there, one of them would fit Dean. And lube. The big pump pack, for Dean to keep in his bedroom or the bathroom. Satisfied with his choices, Jack returned upstairs.

Dean finished washing his hair, letting out a happy sound as the water ran clear and only the smell of shampoo and soap filled the air. He stepped out of the shower, drying off and shaking it over his hair. Dean hummed, not sure where he was supposed to go, and ended up waiting in the hallway, shifting from one foot to the other.

When Jack got to the top of the stairs, he found Dean, naked and clean (and shit, he was pale under all that dirt) in the hall. Jack tilted his head towards his own room, leading the way. "In here," he said.

Dean grinned, following Jack and folding the damp towel he had used to dry his hair. He stretched, feeling cleaner than he had in forever, though his pale skin was still dotted in moles and freckles, half driving him nuts. When he was little he actually used to play connect the dots with them, and he knew that on his hip there was a wolf-like constellation in the dots along his pale skin.

 

Jack put everything down on the bed and looked at Dean. "Sit," he ordered. "Legs apart."

"Where would you like me to sit, sir?" Dean asked, seeing a reading chair in the corner as well as the bed. Then again there was always the floor.

"On the bed," Jack said, suppressing his impatience. It's not like Dean had reason to be able to anticipate what Jack would want. Of course he'd be cautious.

Dean flushed, seeing the flash of impatience on Jack's face. "Sorry, sir," he murmured, fingers brushing his arm as he passed him, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs as wide as he could without ending up in a split.

Jack tilted Dean' chin up with his fingers, efficiently removing the complimentary collar and replacing it with his own - sturdy black leather, a tag with Jack's phone number, and a lock.

 

Dean tilted his head back with Jack's fingers, the feel of the new collar making him settle in his skin even more. "Thank you, sir," he murmured. "This feels better than the other one by far."

Jack checked the fit carefully, making sure it wasn't too tight, and locked the collar in place. "Hands," he said calmly.

Dean lifted his hands in front of him, palms up and offered to Jack. He eyed the cuffs that Jack had, a small smile on his face.

Jack fixed the cuffs around Dean' wrists. They were still a little stiff, but that would pass soon, and they were quality leather.

Dean let one finger slide along the stitching on one of the cuffs. "Thank you, sir," he whispered, tilting his head back to look at Jack, a small smile still on his face, shoulders loose and relaxed.

Jack smiled to see Dean relaxed and comfortable. He knelt between Dean' legs and tucked him into the cock ring. "Is this too tight?" he checked as he did up the strap.

Dean' breathing hitched, but he shook his head. "Snug, but not too tight, sir," he murmured, leaning back unconsciously to open himself up more to Jack's eyes.

Jack checked the fit carefully with his fingers, then locked the ring in place. "Good," he said, patting Dean' thigh as he stood again, getting the case of plugs and opening it to show Dean. "What size are you used to?"

Dean licked his lips, looking over the case with a soft chuckle. "That's a lot of different ones." he murmured. "I think the biggest they went was this one for a plug. Not the biggest I've had period, but in plugs, yeah." He reached out, running his fingers along the third biggest. "They said that our owners would like us being stretched, but still tight."

 

"Dean," Jack said warningly. "You forgot something."

Dean looked up, a bit confused before he flushed. "Sorry, sir." he whispered, lowering his head again. He kept forgetting. God, he was such a fucking idiot.

"Ten minutes of silence," Jack decided. "Each time you forget, your punishment will be ten minutes longer, too." They'd have to reset eventually, but Jack was waiting to see how quickly Dean' learnt before he decided when they would. "Do you need a gag?"

Dean bit back a whimper, lowering his head further, he looked up at Jack's question, pressing his lips together as he thought. He shrugged, honestly not knowing how he was to answer when he had to stay quiet, yet still place the ‘sir’ in there. He also didn't know if he'd need one or not. He leaned up, running the tip of his nose along the underside of Jack's chin in submission, hoping that that added the 'sir'.

Dean was a remarkably sweet slave for one with such intelligence and potential for defiance. "We'll get you one, then," Jack decided. "I'm not trying to make you fail, mio. Follow me." Jack stood, waiting for Dean to follow.

 

Dean stood, following Jack, still cursing himself. He hadn't even been thinking, only blurting out information when a question was asked.

Jack led Dean down into the basement, realising as he hit the stairs that it would probably be a bit intimidating for the man. It's not that Jack had done too much experimenting before, but once he started planning on getting a slave, he'd wanted to. The set-up down here was...extensive.

Dean looked up, blinking at the sight of the room, tilting his head and looking toward Jack.

The concrete floor had been covered with lino, for easier cleaning and more comfortable kneeling. There was a storage area against the back wall, but far more noticeable were the frames, cage and fucking machine stacked neatly by the right hand wall. 

Jack ignored those, going instead to the cabinets on the left wall, above and below a counter with a metal sink. Jack hadn't filled up those cabinets by any means, but there was a respectable collection of toys in the top right-hand one, including a few gags. 

After a moment of contemplation, Jack got out the leather stuffer, the one designed to muffle sound completely, and turned back to face Dean.

Dean flushed softly, heading to stand in front of Jack. He hated having to be quiet, but he knew he had messed up. He tilted his head back just a bit so Jack could reach around him better.

"Open," Jack ordered softly, holding the gag section to Dean' lips with one hand and gripping his chin with the other to open his mouth wide. He worked it inside and paused, giving Dean' a little while to adjust.

Dean almost let out a whimper as it slid into his mouth, almost to the back of his teeth.He settled though, watching him. He wouldn't be able to do much with this gag in, but at least he didn't have to be quiet too long.

Jack fastened the strap around the back of Dean' head, sliding a finger underneath it to make sure none of Dean' hair got caught, and stood back to admire the effect. The gag had a large leather panel on the front section that was obscuring most of the   
bottom half of Dean' face, and in colour it matched the collar, cuffs, and cock-ring Dean was already wearing. "Presentation posture," Jack demanded.

Dean shivered, slipping to his knees, legs spread as wide as they would go, hands open palm up on his thighs, and back straight. He held Jack's eyes for just a moment before lowering his face to the floor between Jack's feet.

Dean was definitely well-trained - the curve of his back was just...perfect. "Just think, Dean," Jack murmured. "If you had been obedient, you could be kissing my feet right now."

Dean bite back another whimper, his fingers curling just a bit. He wasn't sure about kissing Jack's feet, but he knew he fucked up, thank you very much.

"Alright." Jack nodded, satisfied. "Up. We still need to fit you with your plug."

Dean stood, swaying softly as he took a step closer to Jack, nose running and nuzzling along Jack's jaw for a moment.

"You're an affectionate puppy, aren't you?" Jack mused, scratching at Dean' hair. "Come on, upstairs."

Dean leaned into the hand in his hair, swallowing as well as he could around the gag, following Jack back upstairs, his fingers lightly tracing the edge of the gag's front panel.

\---

When they got back to his bedroom, Jack looked over the plugs again. He didn't really want to work on stretching Dean yet, just keep him open. He choose a plug two smaller than the one Dean had pointed to earlier, smooth and tapered. "Bend over," he ordered, nodding towards the bed.

Dean nodded, walking over to lean on the bed, his hands automatically stretching out as far as he could, feet wide splayed to open himself up. Put himself on display.

Jack caressed Dean' ass with one hand as he pumped lube onto the fingers of the other, eyeing Dean' hole to figure out how much prep the man would need.

Dean let out a completely muffled moan, laying his head down on the bed, his face turned to the side as he panted in and out of his nose.

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised by how responsive Dean was, and pushed two fingers into Dean' hole.

Dean pushed back against him, fingers twisting in the blanket. God, something about Jack drove him wild.

"Eager, hmm?" Jack murmured, scissoring his fingers apart methodically. "Stay still."

Dean let out another muffled noise, freezing as he started panting.

"Good." Jack squeezed Dean' ass again to go with the praise and crooked his fingers against Dean' prostate. "Ready for three?"

Dean nodded, peeking over his shoulder before dropping his head back down with a soft, blocked moan.

Three fingers didn't go in as easily as two had - Jack wasn't exactly taking his time - but Dean wasn't too tight, either. No, he felt amazing, and Jack couldn't help but want to try out that hole properly. He could feel his cock hardening as he stretched Dean out, tapping on his prostate now and then to tease him.

Dean let out cut-off whimpers, one hand going to press against the gag pleadingly. His thighs shook as he tried to keep his hips still.

Dean was prepped now, and Jack was hard. He pulled his fingers out of Dean' ass to dispense more lube, and thumbed open the button of his pants as silently as he could with the other hand.

 

Dean wanted the gag off so he could beg for what he wanted. His hips twitched uncontrollably at each prostate tap. His was breathing so fast it was almost hyperventilating.

"Shh." Jack stroked Dean' back soothingly. "Relax, mio. Just take what I give you." He unzipped his fly to get his cock out and lube it up.

The soothing motions as well as Jack using the small endearment settled Dean. Oh he still wanted, horribly, but he was a bit more patient now.

Jack carefully guided his cock into Dean' waiting hole, pausing with just the head inside to let Dean adjust.

Dean moaned, the hand on his gag playing with the edges as his hole fluttered around Jack's dick. God he loved that. Wanted more.

"Fuck," Jack muttered. Dean hole was good - hot and tight around him, but loose enough that he knew he'd be able to move. Jack thrust all the way in, bottoming out, then began to fuck Dean properly.

Dean let out a blocked moan, unconsciously moving to his tiptoes so he could arch his ass higher, fingers scabbling in the sheets.

Jack gripped Dean' hips hard, keeping him in place as he fucked into the bedslave hard and fast.

Dean felt his eyes roll back, his hands slipping down and around his back, fingers gripping the edge of Jack's shirt, desperate for more contact.

Jack huffed, but didn't tell Dean to let go. He hadn't given Dean any instructions about his hands anyway.

Dean whimpered, cursing silently when it didn't make it past the gag. He held onto Jack's shirt for another moment more before letting his hands fall to his lower back, his eyes closed. He was hard as a rock, letting his owner take him.

"You want this to be your task, don't you?" Jack growled, a little breathlessly. "To take me whenever I feel like fucking something. Show me it should be you." Fuck, it was definitely going to be Dean. "Make it good."

Dean immediately started tightening his hole, releasing each time Jack pushed in before retightening as his owner dragged out. His hands curled and uncurled in the small of his back, wanting nothing more than to rip the gag off.

"Shit," Jack couldn't help but mutter. Shit, Dean was good at this. Someday, he thought, he'd get Dean to ride him. Fuck, that would be amazing. Oh god, he was - he knew he was getting close, he could feel it welling up in him, but he could remember all that stuff he'd read about training slaves and...he pulled out.

Dean let out what would have been a loud whine, his fingers scrabbling at his own skin, his eyes welling up. Why was Jack pulling away? Did he not do it well? He shivered, his legs trembling as he kept the position. Both not wanting to let Jack see his tears, but also to stay where Jack had told him to be.

Jack rested his hand on Dean' fingers, patting them soothingly. "You did well, mio," he explained. "You're very good at that. But you've earned my come on you, not in you, yet."

Dean clutched at Jack’s hand, turning to press his face into the blanket to blink away his tears as he relaxed. He nodded, taking deep breaths. He hadn't been bad or displeasing.

Jack squeezed Dean' hand and let go to jerk off over Dean' back. With the visual of Dean' naked back and clutching open hole, with how hard he was already, it wasn't long before Jack's come was spattering over the top of Dean' ass.

Dean twitched, letting out a slow breath as he felt Jack come over his skin, relaxing fully into the stance he was in.

 

Jack just...stood there, for a long moment, savouring the picture Dean made. Then he reached for the plug on the bed, matter-of-factly lubed it up, and worked it into Dean' hole. "Stand," he ordered.

Dean pushed back into the force of the plug filling him up before standing carefully, sniffling a bit to try and clear his sinuses after the random tears.

There were...tear tracks on Dean' cheeks? From what? Had Jack distressed him? Pushed him too hard with the prep? Jack checked his watch and reached for the gag. "Time's up, punishment's over," he explained, unbuckling the straps and easing the stuffer out of Dean' mouth. "What have you learned?"

Dean panted softly, rocking forward toward Jack. "Always say ‘sir’, sir," he murmured, sniffling.

"Good boy," Jack praised. "Hopefully I won't have to punish you for that again."

"Sorry, sir," Dean murmured. He wiped at his face, keeping his head lowered.

Jack tucked two fingers under Dean' chin and tilted his head up. "Now, why the tears? Did I do something to distress you?"

Dean leaned into the touch. "When you pulled away I thought I'd made you mad, sir," he whispered.

"Not mad, mio," Jack reassured him. "I just wanted to do something different. I'll try to be as clear as I can about when you've displeased me."

Dean nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, sir." He leaned forward, kissing Jack's jaw.

It was a sweet gesture, affectionate and undemanding, and Jack pressed a kiss to Dean' forehead in return. "I think we'll do very well together."

Dean leaned against the kiss, a happy smile on his face. "Yes, sir."

\-----

Jack glanced down at the top of Dean' head between his legs and smiled before turning back to his emails. It was comfortable routine for them now, Dean warming Jack's cock as he worked, and one of Jack's favourite things about owning Dean.

Dean' head was resting gently on Jack's thighs, eyes half closed as he knelt there. Jack was heavy on his tongue, though he didn't suck or move his head, just holding his Master's cock in his mouth. His hands were on his thighs, though one drifted every now and then to stroke Jack's ankle and calf.

Jack opened an email from Phil with the simple subject line 'Opportunity' and raised his eyebrows. It's not that Jack really needed to do the sort of networking Phil favoured. But a slave-sharing party...well, Dean had liked the idea of being loaned out. He tapped Dean on the shoulder, getting his full attention.

Dean lifted his eyes to Jack, though he didn't move. He let out a soft questioning hum, one hand going to wrap around Jack’s leg.

"I've been invited to a slave-sharing party," Jack explained. "It's not for slave-sharing as such, but it's in the invitation that it'll happen if you know how to look."

Dean hummed, smiling around him a bit, fingers stroking Jack's leg. They had talked about something like that, though it was up to Jack if they went.

"Unfortunately, Phil will be there," Jack added. But he wasn't entirely wrong that it would be a good opportunity. And occasionally there were people who were actually tolerable at these things.

Dean hummed again, rolling his eyes and letting out what could have been a snort. He wasn't very fond of Phil. Always tried to touch him without his owner's permission.

Jack smiled and scratched at Dean' scalp approvingly. "Alright then. Party it is. We'll have to get you some supplies." Jack thought about it as he answered the email. Dean was beautiful without adornment, but he couldn't come to a party in collar and cuffs.

Dean let out a low hum that would have been a purr, his eyes falling back half closed at the scratching. He wrapped his arm around Jack's leg again, hugging it close.

Jack could feel himself hardening at the vibrations around his cock, and tugged on Dean' hair until his nose was tucked against Jack's crotch. "You'll wear makeup," Jack decided. "Lipstick, at the very least."

Dean whimpered, breathing deeply and sinking into Jack's hold, letting him move his head as he wanted.

"Everyone's going to want to fuck that mouth of yours," Jack said. Lipstick would only be a signpost that he needed it.

Dean hummed again, moving just enough to nuzzle the soft, trimmed hair at Jack's crotch.

Jack was definitely getting hard now, filling up the hot space of Dean' mouth. "Nurse my cock, mio," Jack ordered. "Suck on it, gently."

Dean hummed, sucking gently on Jack's cock, tongue curling around it and suckling like he was nursing. He loved doing this, loved having Jack in his mouth (though the random fucking was very nice too).

 

Jack liked prolonging his orgasms like this, liked letting everything go slow and steady. Except when he just wanted to fuck Dean in the ass until he came, of course. "I'm trying to decide if you should wear your cage for the party," he said, as calmly as he could manage.

Dean let out a soft moan, fingertips digging into Jack's calf to show that he liked that idea. He loved coming, don't get him wrong, but sometimes just being able to feel the pleasure of being used without coming, or even rarer, having a dry orgasm, is a wonderful thing.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the response. "I see. You'll disappoint the ladies, Dean."

Dean let out a huff through his nose, rolling his eyes but nodding, stroking his fingers along Jack's calf. He'd let Jack decide.

"You'll just have to satisfy them with your mouth and fingers," Jack commented, tapping Dean' cheek where the bulge of Jack's cock showed through. "I assume you're trained in that?"

Dean wrinkled his nose, raising a hand to show Jack as he waved it back and forth. So-so. He didn't much like it, but he'd do it. They didn't spend long on that training.

"Hmm." Jack began to move Dean up and down on his cock with a hand on his hair. "I'll expect you to do me proud at the party. Do you need a training pussy?" The toys, a variation on a fleshlight for slaves, could either light up, vibrate, or moan when you   
played with their clit or pussy in what were considered 'good' ways.

Dean whined, wrinkling his nose, even as he sucked just a bit harder. He didn't really want one, but he'd use one if Jack wanted him too.

"Dean," Jack said warningly, pulling Dean off his cock. "I'm going to repeat that: I'll expect you to do me proud at the party. Do you need a training pussy in order to do so?"

Dean let out a soft whine, looking up at Jack. "I don't...think..so? They didn't spend too long on that training, sir, but I'm pretty sure I remember it." He licked his lips, his voice heavy from just holding Jack's cock for so long.

"You'll show me later, then," Jack said easily. Dean could practice on a nipple, maybe. Speaking of nipples... "Your nipples will be clamped and chained for the party. Attached to your cage, I think."

Dean let out a small shiver, licking his lips. "Yes, sir," he murmured softly, wondering how Jack was going to make him show off, as well as picturing the clamps.

"I wonder if I should put you in a chastity harness so everyone knows your cock's not for use," Jack mused. Dean did look good in harnesses. But his pale skin was one of his best features - obscuring it was a shame.

Dean wrinkled his nose. He was never fond of the chastity harness. He liked his cage well enough, but the harness made him feel sweatier than he was actually. He massaged up Jack's legs until he was kneading his thighs.

"You'll be plugged, of course. I think I'll use the hollow one that people can fuck you through." Jack petted Dean' hair.

Dean leaned into the fingers, smiling lightly. "That one is always interesting, sir," he hummed.

He couldn't wait.


	2. The End

"So, cuffed and collared and caged, nipple clamps attached to the cage, lipstick, and the hollow plug," Jack listed.

Dean grinned softly. "Why the lipstick again, sir?" he asked softly. His face showed his curiosity. He scooted forward a bit more, nuzzling Jack's chest and stomach absently, breathing him in.

Jack scratched at Dean' hair, tucking him closer. "I'm showing off your best features to play with, mio. And you hate being gagged."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "I really, really do, sir," he murmured. "And you love my mouth, don't you sir?" He grinned, licking his lips.

"It's very good," Jack admitted casually. "Of course, your ass is good too."

"But that's what the hollow plug is for, sir." Dean hummed. "Sir? When is the party?" he asked, looking up and tilting his head.

Jack glanced back at the email. "A little under two weeks," he answered.

"S'not that far away, sir." Dean smiled, resting his chin on Jack's stomach, arms wrapped around his legs. He knew Jack's cock was against his throat, but he hadn't been given permission to continue.

"No," Jack answered absently, thinking. He didn't know if Dean had the stamina for a party, and finding out would be fun to watch. "Put my cock away," he ordered. "You'll be doing something different while I work from now on."

Dean let out a soft whine, tucking Jack's erection back into his pants. "What do you mean, sir?" he murmured, all but pouting.

"You'll find out," Jack promised. "Kneel in the corner, eyes closed, and wait for me."

Dean nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled, sliding up on his knees and standing there for a moment, letting his legs come back from being numb before he walked over to kneel in the corner, hands on his thighs and eyes closed.

 

Jack went down to the basement and picked out the more portable fucking machine, as well as a large dildo to attach to it, and brought them up to his office, setting them up where Dean would be visible from Jack's desk.

Dean kept his eyes closed, lowering his face to the ground when he got tempted to peek. He could hear Jack moving around, even leaving for a moment. But his Master had told him not to move, to wait for him.

When everything was ready, Jack went over to Dean and put a hand on his head. "Keep your eyes closed and come with me," he ordered.

Dean reached up, grabbing Jack's hand as he carefully stood up, clenching his eyes closed as he followed Jack. He smiled, absently bringing the hand up to his face to nuzzle and kiss it, stumbling just a bit.

Jack smiled. "You're very sweet, mio," he commented, then stopped. "Here. Kneel again, on all fours."

"Yes, Master," Dean whispered, kissing Jack's hand again before carefully lowering himself to the floor, unconsciously spreading his knees as he got into position.

"Good boy," Jack praised. He took out Dean' plug and squirted some extra lube into his hole, carefully guided him backwards with hands on his hips, then pressed the tip of the dildo into him.

Dean whimpered as his plug was removed, the hands on his hips making him shiver. Dean let out a soft whine at the feel of the dildo, relaxing so it slid further into him. "Master," he panted softly, confused, but trusting his Master.

"You're going to be fucked, Dean," Jack explained softly. "And you're going to take it, even though it's not me, just like you will at the party." He started the machine on its slowest setting. "You may open your eyes."

Dean let out a soft sound as the machine started, opening his eyes to look up at Jack, eyes dark. It felt different than Jack, but he'd take anything his Master gave him. He'd be a good boy.

Jack petted Dean' hair reassuringly. "I'm going to stay in the same room the whole time, this time, so if something is hurting or you need more lube, all you have to do it tell me." He kissed the top of Dean' head, and returned to his desk.

"Yes, sir," Dean panted, spreading his knees further, actually enjoying the deep, slow thrusts of the machine, letting out a soft moan.

Jack's cock twitched in his pants and he used his remote to turn the machine up a notch. He turned back to his computer, but it was difficult to ignore the squelching and whirring of Dean getting fucked.

Dean moaned just a bit louder, the steady thrusting making his toes curl. "Maaaster," he moaned, stretching and arching to both give Jack a good show, and to get the machine against his prostate.

"I wouldn't tire yourself out if I were you," Jack warned. "You'll be there for a while."

Dean whined softly, shifting again to where it wasn't dead on his prostate. He knew he'd probably not be allowed to come for a while. "Yes, Master," he panted, relaxing into a pose that he knew Jack liked.

"Good boy," Jack said, then proceeded to ignore Dean for the next fifteen minutes as he worked.

 

Dean whimpered, resting his forehead on his arms, each thrust dragging another whimper or whine out of him. "God, Master," he gasped.

Jack glanced at Dean, and turned the machine up another two notches.

Dean let out a cry, the now fast, almost shallow thrusts making his thighs tremble. He pushed up onto his hands to help himself balancing, his eyes tilting up to lock onto Jack.

"If you want me to share you, slut, you'll have to prove you can take it," Jack pointed out, standing up and walking over to Dean.

Dean nodded, the name curling hotly in his stomach, his mouth parting to pant, clenching down on the dildo and making himself moan louder. He'd be good, he'd make Master proud.

"Keep that pretty mouth open," Jack ordered, unzipping his pants to take out his dripping cock. "I'm going to fuck it."

Dean let out a loud moan. "Please Master," he panted. "Please, want it, need it." He opened his mouth just a bit wider, his throat relaxing as his eyes locked on the dripping cock in Jack’s hand.

Jack buried himself in Dean' mouth and throat, enjoying the way the machine was fucking Dean onto him. "Careful of your teeth," he warned, and turned the machine up to full speed.

Dean let out a loud, sharp cry around Jack's cock as the machine slammed into him. Oh, he was going to be sore and sensitive after Jack took it out. He didn't even need to move, the machine slamming him up and down Jack's cock rapidly, making his breath short and his eyes roll back in pleasure. It was only by some miracle that Dean hadn't come yet.

Jack made a mental note to send a positive review to the makers of Dean' cock cage. The fact that he hadn't come even with this much stimulation was impressive. He also made a note to use a vibrating dildo next time. "You're doing well, Dean," Jack promised him. "All you have to do is take the cock I'm giving you like a good, hungry slut."

Dean whimpered, sucking as much as he could as he was pistoned back and forth.

Jack did his best to seem unaffected as the machine fucked Dean onto him, although he couldn't hide his rapidly speeding breaths as he got closer and closer to the edge. "Don't swallow when I come," he warned Dean as he got close to the edge.

Dean whined softly in answer, his eyes closing. God, just having the machine slamming into his prostate and his owner's cock in his mouth was almost enough to push him over. And he had a while yet to go, more than likely. Oh fuck. The vibration of Dean's throat around him, when he was already so close...Jack pulled back until just the head (and a bit more when Dean was fucked forwards) was in Dean' mouth, and jerked his cock until he came. It didn't take long.

Dean whimpered, almost swallowing before he managed to freeze, his tongue covered and he was drowning in the taste of his master.

"Good boy," Jack praised when Dean didn't swallow, scratching at his scalp. "Don't spill any when I take my cock out, now." Jack suited actions to words, slipping his now soft cock out of Dean' mouth and tucking it away.

Dean sucked just a little so he didn't lose any, but not enough that he would automatically swallow. He whimpered, tilting his head up to look at Jack, eyes completely blown.

Jack bent down to press a fond kiss to Dean' forehead, ignoring the obscene whirr and squelch of the machine. "That's my good come-slut," he murmured. "Now, I'm going to put the machine on random, and if you can hold that without swallowing for three minutes, I'll take your cage off and let you come."

Dean let out a pleading whimper, nodding and nuzzling Jack as much as he could. This was going to be hard, he knew that for certain.

 

Jack stroked Dean' cheek with a thumb, then went back to his computer and set a timer. About half attention was actually on his work, but the other half was constantly drawn to Dean as he tried to adjust to the changing pace of the machine.

Dean whimpered, high in his throat, lowering his shoulders and head, hoping that it would help him not to swallow. He kept letting out muffled cries each time the machine changed pace.

When there were only twenty seconds to go, the speed shifted to the top setting again, and Jack heard Dean gasp. He turned off the timer and machine and walked over, crouching to look Dean in the eye.

Dean whimpered, lowering his eyes, his cheeks dark red. He could feel his eyes well up, not wanting to look at the disappointment that was going to be on Jack's face.

Jack tucked a finger under Dean' chin, nudging it up until Dean was looking at him. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

Dean whimpered again, lowering his eyes and opening his mouth against Jack's finger. He was shaking, almost crying.

Jack's expression softened when he saw how distressed Dean was already. He moved his hand so that three of his fingers were in Dean' mouth. "Suck," he ordered softly. "I'm disappointed, but it's alright, Dean," Jack promised. "I knew it was possible that you would fail."

Dean immediately started sucking on Jack's fingers, whimpering softly and closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. He'd failed. He couldn't do it. He was so close, but the machine had shocked him by ramping to its highest level from the lowest. He'd been startled. He let out a half-sob.

"Shh, it's alright," Jack murmured, threading the fingers of his free hand through Dean' hair. "It's alright, sweet boy. You did your best."

Dean leaned into the fingers in his hair, tongue curling around the ones in his mouth. The soft reassurance didn't do too much to soothe anything but the crying. He felt horrible; he'd disobeyed.

Jack felt awful, seeing Dean' distress. He'd intended to test him, not push him past his limits. "Dean, sweetheart," Jack said softly. "I need you to tell me what you need."

The pet name made him whimper. Dean pulled away from Jack's fingers slowly, licking his lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not moving. "I tried really hard." His voice stayed soft. "I need -" He hesitated, thinking carefully with his head tilted. "I want to make you proud," he murmured after a moment. "I love it when you push limits. And I don't know why this failure has made me feel like this." He sniffled, one hand reaching up to wipe his eyes. "I need...I need you," he whispered at last. "I need to know I didn't fail, even though I wasn't able to do it. I don't want to be a failure."

Jack sighed in relief. "Okay. First of all, I'm very proud of you. You are skilled, and enthusiastic, and determined, and diligent with every task I give you. This was a challenge you didn't succeed at, but it wasn't an order you disobeyed, alright? You didn't fail. I told you that if you could do it, you'd get a reward, and you couldn't, so you won't. We'll just do something different."

Dean relaxed against Jack as the words washed over him. "C-can I have a hug, sir?" he asked, almost shy, but just...needing it.

"Of course you can, Dean," Jack said, wrapping his arms around the still-kneeling man and holding him tight.

Dean buried his face in Jack's neck, still sniffling. "I'm sorry I failed you," he whispered. "I came so close to making it."

"It's alright," Jack promised. "You're alright, Dean. I knew this would be hard for you, and you did such a good job."

Dean relaxed even more at the praise, his hands fisting the back of Jack's shirt. "Thank you," he whispered. "I didn't mean to cry, I just felt like I had failed you."

"It's okay," Jack replied. "This was intense. It's okay that you needed to cry." He paused. "Do you want some private time in your room?"

Dean made a negative sound ."No, don't want to leave you," he murmured. "This is helping." He was as relaxed as he could be against Jack, pressing absent kisses to the skin of Jack's neck that was under his mouth.

"Alright." Jack stroked Dean' back, letting him take the comfort he needed. "Do you need me to take the fucking machine out?"

"That's up to you, sir," Dean murmured. He pulled back a bit after a moment, nuzzling Jack's jaw like he always did.

 

"I originally had an idea for what we would do if you swallowed," Jack admitted. "But I'm concerned it would be too much for you right now."

Dean whined softly. "Want to," he murmured. "I'll let you know if it gets to be too much, I promise, sir."

Jack stroked Dean's hair approvingly. "Good boy. The intent was to overwhelm you, though, so I'm giving you a safeword for this one. If you really think you can't take it for me anymore, I want you to say 'red', nice and clearly. Can you do that?"

Dean leaned into the strokes to his hair, a smile on his face at the praise. "Yes sir. I'll say ‘red’ if it gets to be way too much."

"Good boy," Jack said again. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put the machine on a medium setting, and take your cage off. You may come as many times as you want, but I will not turn off the machine."

Dean let out a soft whimper, nodding and nuzzling Jack’s jaw. "Yes, sir," he whispered, shivering. He'd go as long as he could; he wanted to make Jack proud.

"Good boy," Jack praised. "Now, I want you to know that if you need to safeword before I'm done with you, that's not a failure. I'll be proud of you for doing as much as you can, and for being honest about what you can't do."

Dean smiled up at Jack, nuzzling his jaw again. "I understand, sir," he whispered. "Thank you, Master." His chest felt warm from the praise, and the knowledge that he wouldn't be a failure for needing to stop.

"You're very welcome, pet," Jack said warmly. "Now, I'll be in the room the whole time, but I'll only stay right here for the first little while." He moved around to Dean' side, reaching for the cock cage to unlock it.

Dean licked his lips, the feel of the cage coming off made him groan. "Y-yes sir," he murmured, shifting on his knees and gasping softly as the machine was still in him and his movement at landed it right on his prostate.

"Come as much as you want," Jack reiterated, glad he had a wooden floor rather than carpet in here. "Let me get this going again." He drizzled more lube on the dildo and turned the machine back on.

Dean let out a shocked noise, arching his back as the machine fucked into him. "O-ohh..." It was even more intense now that the cage wasn't holding him back. "M-master."

"That's it, pet, take your fucking like a good boy," Jack murmured. "Just like you're going to let everyone fuck you at the party."

Dean tilted his head back, watching Jack through half-lidded eyes, the machine slamming into his prostate as it dragged gasping moans out of his throat.

Jack ran a hand through Dean' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "They won't bother to touch you, mio," he warned. "It's your job to give them pleasure, and you'll only get any if you can take it while they fuck you. You're sensitive right now, aren't you?"

Dean could only nod, careful not to dislodge Jack's hand. "Cl-close," he gasped, all the pent-up arousal making his now aching cock throb.

Jack wasn't surprised. Dean hadn't come at all, the last few days, and Jack had been working him up for the better part of an hour.

Dean let out a loud cry, his face scrunching up as he came, his arms trembling, but he managed to hold still. "O-ohhh," he whimpered, eyes closed as he leaned into Jack's space.

Jack kissed him on the forehead. "Good boy," he murmured. "Just like that."

Dean let out a soft noise, pressing close as he could to Jack. He was so sensitive, and yet his stomach twisted hotly.

"I know it's a lot, mio," Jack said softly. "But I know you can take it. You can take what I give you, can't you?"

"Y-yes M-master," Dean panted, fingers curling against the floor, lowering his shoulders as his prostate was slammed again. He cried out and came weakly, panting and resting on his shoulders so his arms would stop trembling

Jack smiled, stroking Dean' back. "There we go. I'm going to go back to work now, but I'll be right here the whole time, alright?"

"Y-yes sir," Dean gasped. He whimpered softly, rocking back against the machine's thrusts without thinking. Oh, he hurt, it was so good. He was so sensitive.

"Good boy," Jack said, and stood up to go back to his desk. He doubted he'd be very productive with Dean to watch and listen to, though.

 

Dean panted, turning his face to watch Jack, moaning and arching, putting on a show for his owner. He was quickly getting hard again, his body still not used to being out of the cage after the last few days.

Jack turned away, feigning absorption in his work, but he couldn't close his ears to Dean' gasps and moans.

Dean let out a low whine, his fingers scrambling back between his legs to grip his thighs, panting. "Close," he couldn't help but gasp out.

"Come when you want," Jack reiterated. "So long as you're taking that cock, it's not important."

Dean' answer was a whimpering cry as he came again, his orgasm almost dry.

Jack glanced over, knowing that if Dean came after this, it would take a while, and it would probably be his limit.

Dean was babbling under his breath, each thrust making his whole body ache.

"Beg to be fucked, slut," Jack ordered softly. "Beg like that dildo is a proper cock in your ass, like someone's using you the way you're meant for."

Dean immediately let out a sharp whine, his babbling pleas growing louder. "Please, want it, fill me, please."

"Good boy," Jack said, and flicked the speed up a notch.

Dean cried out, panting heavily as he was pounded into. It was a few minutes later when he came with a half scream. "R-red," he whined out, almost flinching with each thrust.

Jack turned the machine off immediately and hurried to Dean' side. "Good boy," he said, stroking Dean' back. "Such a good boy, mio, that was perfect. Can you hold still for me while I take the machine out?"

"Y-yes sir," Dean panted, the praise and petting the only reason why his head wasn't shaming him. He curled his toes, biting his lips.

"That's good," Jack said warmly. "That's very good, Dean." He moved to the machine and gently withdrew the attached dildo from Dean' hole.

Dean let out a loud whimper, slumping to the floor with a soft pant. "Thank you, Master." he whispered.

Jack sat down, petting Dean gently. "You're very welcome, mio. You're so good."

Dean pushed himself up shakily, turning to press against Jack. "Thank you." he whispered, smiling.

"Good boy," Jack said again. "I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Dean gave Jack a drowsy smile, one hand going to tangle in his shirt. "Please."

"That's my good boy," Jack praised, crouching to pick Dean up in a bridal carry.

Dean clung to him, licking his lips and nuzzling Jack's jaw. "Want to make you proud," he smiled against his jaw.

"You've made me very proud," Jack promised quietly, carrying Dean to his bedroom. "You did so well for me."

Dean relaxed against him, nose against Jack's throat. A small smile curled his lips at Jack's words. He loved hearing praise.

 

Jack set Dean on the bed and lay down next to him. "How are you feeling, mio?"

"Sore, but good," Dean murmured, rolling carefully toward him. "Tender."

Jack reached out, resting his hand gently on Dean' hip. "I didn't go too far?" he checked conscientiously.

Dean shook his head. "You stopped when I warned that it was too much. You didn't go too far, sir."

"That's good," Jack said, pleased that he'd managed to judge things right. "Thank you for being honest about your limits."

"I wanted to go as long as I could. For a split second I was going to try and go further, but I just couldn't," Dean admitted softly.

"I'm proud of you for taking it for so long, Dean," Jack said warmly, stroking his thumb over Dean' hip. "And I'm pleased with you for being honest with me and yourself about what you couldn't do."

Dean' smiled softly, leaning into his touch. "I'm excited for the party." he admitted softly. "I'm nervous, but the thought of my Master watching me...."

"I'm glad you're excited," Jack said, smiling. "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

He nodded. "I trust you.” Dean smiled brightly. "My Master will keep me safe, even while I'm being used."

Jack drew in a shocked breath. "I will," he promised quietly, sealing the oath with a kiss to Dean' forehead. "You're safe with me."

Dean leaned into the affection before tilting his head up. "Sir? Are you ok?" he murmured, having heard the sharp breath.

"I'm very good, mio," Jack reassured Dean gently. "I was just a little surprised."

"Why, sir?" he tilted his head, his hands curled up near his bare chest, relaxed into the bed and slightly against Jack.

Jack pulled Dean a little closer. "I didn't expect you trust me like that so fast," he explained.

"I trust you. I have almost since I got here." Dean smiled, cuddling close, wincing as the movement made the soreness flare.

Jack frowned, stroking Dean' hip again. "Why? he asked simply.

"Why what, sir?" Dean blinked, the stroking on his hip calming him down from the wince.

"What made you trust me?" Jack rephrased.

Dean hummed, closing his eyes as he thought. "You weren't hiding things. You weren't expecting me to fail. You gave me my own space, even if I do have to ask to use it. You keep me safe. You push me, but you stop when it gets to be too much. I've seen you do it. Just before it gets to be too much you stop yourself."

Jack thought back, remembering stretching Dean out, remembering the weighted nipple clamps, remembering tying him up and jerking him off without letting him come. Remembering the way he'd watched Dean, not just hungrily, voyeuristically, but carefully. "I guess I do," he admitted. "Stop myself."

"Because you want to push me, but not cause me any real harm," Dean murmured. "And I trust you. Even at the party, you won't let it go too far." He smiled brightly. "And that's why my Master is amazing. Because he wants to own me, but not break me."

Jack had to admit, he still wasn't quite used to being called 'Master'. It still gave him a thrill, especially knowing Dean had chosen to call him that. That Dean thought that 'sir' wasn't enough. He blushed. "You're my boy," he muttered. "Why would I want to break you?"

"And that makes my Master better than a lot of the masters I've heard of." Dean smiled. He reached up, running his fingers carefully over the flush on Jack's cheek. He liked watching his Master when the man realized how much Dean cared for him. His Master was a good master: he was kind, and even loving. He treated Dean like he was special, even while using and pushing him.

"Just because I own you doesn't mean I can be cruel to you," Jack protested. "We're not supposed to be cruel to our pets, why should it be okay to be cruel to a slave?"

"Some people, even though we’re still humans, think that we're literally just a piece of property, like a couch," Dean murmured. "So they don't see us slaves as human. You'll be surprised what people will do when they don't see something or someone as a human." Dean dragged the tip of his nose along Jack's jaw. "Some see us as nothing less than the dirt on their dog’s paws."

Jack shook his head, frowning disapprovingly. "It shouldn't be legal to treat a slave like that."

Dean smiled. "No, it shouldn't. But then again, there's also a few that don't believe in slaves period. But honestly, I feel I would have ended up yours anyway, Master. Even if it wasn't in the slave trade. You were meant to be my Master."

 

"I want to believe that," Jack admitted, voice so soft as to be barely audible. "I want to believe you'd have chosen to be mine."

"Master…” Dean smiled, petting Jack's cheek. "You know, When I heard the auctioneer call out your bid, I almost started crying. For some reason I just knew I'd be okay. I was saved from the brothels. And I had this feeling in my chest that I'd been found."

Jack leaned in and kissed Dean softly, chastely, on the mouth. "I'd like us to move towards a Dom/sub relationship," he said quietly. "If you're willing. I want you to have time when you aren't my slave."

"How so?" Dean asked, his voice just as soft, his fingers going to tangle in Jack's shirt. "We're doing something similar now, right?" he asked softly. "You're my Master. Regardless on if this is an owner/slave relationship or a Dom/sub one. You're still my Master." He smiled. "Honestly, it is up to you. I'm good either way. As long as I'm still yours, I'm fine."

Jack shook his head. "The actions are similar, but the relationship is different," he explained. "As your owner, the power is all mine. As a sub, the power is yours, given freely to me, and able to be freely withdrawn."

Dean tilted his head, humming. "Explain please?" he murmured, shifting and wincing again.

"A Dom/sub relationship is a relationship between equals," Jack said quietly. "The submission of the sub is a gift, not a right. At any time, either party can withdraw consent by safewording."

"Like when I said ‘red’ earlier because I couldn't handle anymore?" Dean asked, his head tilted the other way. He was confused. "What else would be different?"

"Like that," Jack agreed. "If you said red, it would mean I had to stop whatever I was doing, untie you if you were bound, remove any toys, and make sure you were okay. I could not do anything other than that."

"Even if I wanted you to?" Dean asked softly. He frowned, trying to explain what he meant. "Like if I needed you to try it again, if I was scared of something but still wanted to try."

"If you were just anxious or unsure, you could tell me 'yellow', which means you need to stop and talk, or change something, but not stop everything all together," Jack suggested.

Dean tilted his head, small smile growing. "Would anything else be different?"

"If you're willing, I'd like there to be times when we interact as equals," Jack admitted. "Like your private time, when I can't make demands, but...with us still talking to each other."

Dean nodded, still in thought. "In public, I may not be able to do this," he murmured. "But I like it so far, sir." He beamed.

Jack smiled back. "Not in public, no. I understand that. But thank you for being willing to try."

"Any other differences? Things to the rules that change. Things like that ?" Dean beamed at the praise, nuzzling Jack’s jaw.

Jack cupped the back of Dean' head with one hand, encouraging him. "Earlier, I told you that I needed you to tell me when you were hurt or distressed. Now I'd like you to also ask for things you want."

Dean let out a soft purr, eyes falling half closed. "I love things done to my hair. Even just simple petting. I want..." He hummed in thought. "I want to be given choices sometimes. A this or that thing. Just sometimes. And I don't want too much to change with things like me being your cockwarmer. Makes me feel safe and floaty." He flushed.

Jack scratched at Dean' scalp, taking the hint. "For now, we'll keep things mostly the same," he agreed. "Any changes, I'll ask you first, okay? Or they'll be your suggestions." He paused, then added, "When you say choices, do you mean choosing between two things you like, or two things that will challenge you?"

"Both." Dean smiled, leaning back into the scratching with a pleased noise. "Maybe things I like that can be rewards, or new things to try that will challenge me. That can give us the ability to see which would not bother me quite as much while still challenging me."

"That sounds good," Jack agreed. "I'll just...overall, we'll talk more about what we do, mi tesoro. Is that okay with you?"

Dean gave him a bright smile. "Yes sir. Um, what does mi tesoro mean?"

Jack tipped his head to press a kiss to Dean' forehead. "My treasure," he murmured.

Dean flushed, giving Jack a small smile. "I'm your treasure?"

"You are," Jack said warmly, looking Dean in the eye, hoping it conveyed his sincerity. "My wonderful, beautiful treasure."

Dean flushed darkly, lowering his eyes and butting his head against Jack's jaw carefully. His chest was warm and tight, a happy feeling rushing through him.

Jack smiled at the familiar gesture - Dean was like a cat that way - and hugged the man tight. "Rest, mi tesoro. I'll be here."

Dean smiled, kissing Jack’s jaw and carefully settling closer, slipping into sleep between one breath and the next, fingers of one hand tangled in Jack's shirt.

\-----

"Dean, do you want Chinese or pizza?" Jack called up the stairs. It was their usual night for movies and takeout - 'date night', Dean affectionately called it.

Dean hummed, looking up from the book he was reading. "Chinese, please!" he called back. "Could I have extra egg rolls?" He stood, poking his head out of 'his' room. He mainly used it as a study now, more of a reading nook and a place to laze around in the sun on the beanbag or window seat. He had told Jack over a month ago that even though the room was still 'his’, Jack was welcome in it. Setting his book down he walked downstairs, collar gleaming at his throat.

Jack laughed slightly. "You always want extra egg rolls, tesoro," he pointed out, meeting Dean at the bottom of the stairs with a brief kiss.

"I like eggrolls," Dean huffed, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"D'you want to go choose a movie while I order?” Jack suggested. “It's your turn."

"Yes, sir," Dean hummed into another kiss, nuzzling Jack’s jaw and butting his head against it gently. "Where are you wanting to sit? I'll take you a drink in there too, Master."

"The main couch," Jack decided, scratching at Dean' hair. "I want us to be able to curl up together. And a coke would be great." Jack had never been much of a social drinker, and now that he had Dean, he drank alcohol - even beer - even more rarely. He never wanted to hurt Dean accidentally because he wasn't sober enough to notice something important.

Dean let out a soft purr, leaning into the scratches and smiling. "Ice or no ice?" he murmured, putting off moving for a moment longer.

Jack wrapped his other arm around Dean, guessing what he really wanted, and held him close for a little while. "So considerate, mi tesoro," he praised, "even when I'm not asking you to serve me." Dean was never obligated to do anything on date night. "No ice, please."

"Just because you didn't ask, doesn't mean I don't want to, Master." he murmured, soaking up the affection. Dean nuzzled close, breathing him in deeply before smiling up at him. "I'll put it on the sidetable next to the spot you like on the main couch."

"Thank you, querido," Jack murmured, kissing Dean' cheek. "Now, I need to let go so I can call the Chinese place."

Dean whined softly, pulling away with a small pout. "Fiiiiiiiine," he whined playfully, giving Jack a grin before moving into the kitchen to get Jack's drink. He hummed, getting himself one too before heading into the living room, setting them on either sidetable before poking around their movie collection.

 

Jack called in their usual order - with extra egg rolls, as usual - and followed Dean to the living room. He smiled to himself as he watched Dean try to decide - over the past few months since they'd started shifting towards a Dom/sub rather than a owner/slave relationship, Dean had gotten more outspoken about his tastes, and Jack's small collection had grown substantially.

Dean pulled out the second Captain America movie, almost dancing toward Jack, smiling widely. He climbed into Jack's lap, content to straddle him and nuzzle his jaw for a moment. "How long did they say it would be?"

Jack rested his hands on Dean' hips, holding him in place. "About forty minutes, mio," he replied.

Dean grinned widely, the feel of Jack's hands on his hips making him content and warm. "How has work been? You seemed a little upset today?"

Jack sighed. As Vice President of Finance at his family's company, he did most of his work from home. But... "Someone fucked up in HR," he explained. "I'm going to be going to a lot of meetings this week while we sort everything out."

Dean let out a whine, pouting and clinging to Jack tighter. "Just hang him up by the balls as an example to the others," he huffed, laying his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack snorted. "I think Phil actually might," he mused. Phil was head of their Legal department, and he was famously ruthless. "He had that tone of voice when I talked to him."

"Oh goodie." Dean grinned. Despite the creeper vibe Phil sometimes gave off, the man made him laugh. "Make sure to take pictures, that'll be interesting blackmail." Dean hummed, kissing up Jack's neck.

Jack laughed a little. Dean and Phil had an... interesting relationship. At first, Phil had, well, Jack had had to set some fairly explicit boundaries about Dean. After that, they'd gone through a period of Phil acting like Dean wasn't there, apart from the leering. 

But as Dean had gotten more outspoken, Phil had started to find him intriguing. Jack feared for society if the two of them ever joined forces.

"How long do you have to be gone each day?" Dean asked softly, content to draw patterns on Jack's chest.

Jack kissed Dean' forehead lightly. "I think I can do it in two full days, one tomorrow and one Friday, plus some follow-ups next week," he suggested. "Or if you'd prefer, I can go in for a few hours or a half day until we fix this up."

Dean hummed to himself, frowning softly in thought. "I think it might be better for it to be whichever one you think will get it done correctly. Full day for only two days or small spurts could both mean something may be overlooked."

Jack sighed, frowning. Dean was right, Jack just didn't like going to work - he didn't like leaving Dean, either. "How would you feel about coming to work with me for a while?" he asked. "We'd need to be less casual, obviously."

Dean perked up a bit, eyes lighting up. "That would work! And you know I don't mind being ‘less casual’," he snarked playfully. "Besides, with me there, maybe both you and Phil will be a little calmer."

"I mind being less casual," Jack murmured under his breath. He didn't like feeling like he owned Dean.

Dean stroked down Jack's arm soothingly. "Sir," he murmured, moving so his mouth was near Jack's ear as he rested his head on his shoulder. "I know you don't like it. But even though we're pretending for the society thing. That's all it is, Pretending. Role-play, even. We know what we are. I know I'm your sub. I'm your slave only in the eyes of the public, but me and you both know the difference."

Jack frowned and looked away. "The eyes of the public and the eyes of the law," he pointed out. "You have no protection, no options. You never get to leave me. If I hurt you, there's nothing you can do."

"It's a good thing you and I know you'll never hurt me intentionally. And even accidently you'll do your best not to." Dean nuzzled Jack’s neck. He let out a soft sigh, using the name he very rarely used (having a preference for ‘Master’), and usually said only to get his point across. "Jack, please...I trust you, I don't ever want to leave you, and I know you'll protect me." His voice softened to a whisper.

 

"I changed my will," Jack said suddenly. He hadn't really meant to tell Dean that, but... "If I - if something happens, you'll be freed. You'll get a cash settlement, and Howard Enterprises will be required to at least interview you for any jobs you apply for in the following ten years."

Dean sucked in a breath, clinging tightly to Jack. "Sir," he whispered. "Jack, I..." He clung harder, burying his face in Jack's neck, and burst into tears. It was something he'd been scared of. What would happen if something happened to Jack? Would he go back to the circuit? The fact that his Master made sure his boy was taken care of, even if he was no longer there...it was just too much. "I love you," he whispered between sobs.

Jack was stroking Dean' back, trying to soothe him, when he realised what Dean had said and froze. "...Dean?" he murmured. "Querido, could you look at me please?" Had he really meant it?

Dean let out a whine, clinging tighter for a moment before pushing back just enough to look at Jack. He was still crying but slowly calming. He sniffled, his breath hitching as he wiped his eyes.

Jack brought his hands up to cup Dean' face, stroking tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs. "Dean, querido...mi tesoro...did you mean it?" he breathed.

Dean' cheeks were pink, partly with tears, partly from shyness as he nodded, sniffling softly. "I love you." he whispered again, his voice wet and choking with more tears.

Jack swallowed hard. "Don't cry, querido," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss. "Don't cry, love."

Dean' breathing hitched, his eyes widening, even as he pressed hard into the kiss. "M-master? D-Jack..." he pressed closer, sniffling and trying to get his crying under control.

Jack tried to put everything he felt into kissing Dean again and again, every word he'd never said, every emotion he'd held back so as not to push Dean, not to demand anything of him. "I love you, Dean," he promised.

Dean burst into tears again, clinging tightly to Jack, pressing into each kiss as he shook and trembled. "Y-you mean it? Really mean i-it?"

Jack clutched Dean close, the familiar hold new and newly intimate. "I mean it, love," Jack reassured him, the endearment tasting perfect on his tongue. "I love you so much."

Dean wouldn't let go for anything, his mouth open to speak, when the doorbell startled him into flailing backward and ending up on the floor. "Ow," he whined, pouting.

Jack ducked his head to hide his smile, then moved forward and offered Dean a hand up, standing at the same time. "I'm going to go get our dinner, alright love?" he murmured, holding Dean' hand tight between them. "Do you want to clean up, maybe?"

He nodded, sniffling softly. "Need to wash my face, Master." He smiled, kissing Jack's cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Jack took a couple of deep breaths, trying to seem even remotely normal, on the way to the door. He paid for and took the food on automatic - he tipped, but he had no idea how much - his mind replaying the scene he'd left behind over and over again. It   
wasn't what he'd imagined (he'd dreamed of this moment so many times), but it was all the better for that. It was real, and it was them.

Dean splashed his face with cold water, washing away the proof of tears. His Master loved him!! He couldn't help but flail a bit in his happiness. He knew Jack cared for him, but this wasn't something he had dared hope for.

 

Jack returned to the living room and looked around. The room was clean, thanks to Dean, and thanks to Dean, there were glasses for them both on the side tables. But eating take-out out of the carton didn't seem like enough for tonight. "Stay there until I say you can come in, okay love?" Jack called, going to the cupboard where they kept tablecloths. They rarely used them for the coffee table, but he could make it work.

Dean blinked. "Yes sir!" he called back, sitting on the edge of the tub. He pressed a cold washcloth to his eyes to hopefully stop the slight swelling he always got when he cried

Jack put out a red tablecloth, found forks and plates and set those out, then considered the set-up and got some candles. He decanted the food from cartons onto plates or into bowls, lit the candles, and turned the main light off. He considered the effect for a moment, then called out, "You can come in when you're ready."

Dean stood, eyeing himself in the mirror, relieved that his eyes weren’t swollen anymore. Walking back down the steps, he gasped softly, a bright smile on his face. "Master...it's so pretty!"

A relieved smile spread across Jack's face at Dean' reaction. "Thank you," he murmured. "I was hoping you'd like it."

Dean beamed at him, nodding and hurrying over to kiss Jack’s cheek. "Thank you, Master," he breathed, nuzzling close.

Jack accepted the kiss, then took Dean' hands and knelt, adopting one of the customary slave postures - legs spread, back straight, head bowed.

Dean sputtered, falling to his own knees. "M-master?" he whispered, voice high in confusion. He reached out, trying to tilt Jack's head back up.

Jack kept Dean' hands clutched in his own and kissed them, not raising his head. "Let me kneel for you, please," he begged.

"B-but?" Dean was confused. "Wh-why?" His voice was small, high-pitched, even as he started to tremble. Why was his Master kneeling for him?

"Because I'm yours," Jack said simply. "Because, if in any way I am your master, you are mine. Because you hold my love in your hands - " Jack kissed them again " - and love me in return."

Dean scooted closer on his knees, leaning his forehead against Jack's hair. "Master," he murmured, nuzzling close.

"Master," Jack said in return. "Please...accept ownership of my heart as I have ownership of your body. Accept me as yours."

Dean whined softly. "Master, I will, but please." He shifted a bit on his knees. It didn't feel right, Jack calling him ‘master’. It made his insides twist.

"How may I please you?" Jack asked nervously. He needed Dean to understand what he was saying, understand that Jack was offering him as equal a claim as he could.

Dean whined again. "Jack. Master, please. Don't," he pleaded softly. "I get it, okay? You want to give me a chance. But please. It feels really, reallywrong to hear you try to be that. Please. It doesn't feel right. I own your heart, yes, you own mine. Please, Master," he begged, nuzzling close.

 

Jack looked up at the distress in Dean' voice, shaking his head. "Querido, no," he objected. "This isn't just...I'm not asking you to Dom me."

Dean relaxed a bit, leaning toward him. "Then what...?" He didn't understand. He moved closer, almost straddling Jack's thighs. "Please. Just...explain? Plain words."

“I love you,” Jack said simply. “I love you, and I own you. Everyone knows that I own you. You wear my collar, and you call me master. I’ve claimed you in every way I can.”

Dean nodded, smiling softly and kissing Jack's jaw. "Yes Master, that’s true. I love you, and you love me. I love you and I belong to you. Everyone knows that you're my Master. I wear your collar because I want to be yours, I call you Master because that's who you are to me, completely. Even without the slave bit. You're my master."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Please, Dean, querido...claim me," he begged. "I want to be yours."

Dean whined softly. "What do you want me to do, Master?" he begged, still not understanding. "Please, just tell me. You're mine, I know this, just please.”

Tension melted out of Jack's frame when Dean said he was his. "Querido...I can't wear a collar for you." He reached out, fingering the leather wrapped around Dean' neck. "But I want...something. Please...may I wear a sign of your claim?"

"I..." Dean tilted his head, his mind spinning as he tried to understand. "What do you mean? Like a tattoo, or a necklace? what are you meaning, Master?"

"A tattoo, a necklace..." Jack blushed. "A ring. Whatever you choose. Please."

Dean took his own hands back, sliding them into his hair and gripping it tightly as he tried to think. "Sir...Master." He rubbed his hands down across his face, sighing softly. "I don't really know what you want, Master," he whispered to himself, battling his old frustration. "But maybe a tattoo? Something small, just for us? I don't know." Dean flopped back onto his back, hands still covering his face.

Jack frowned. He'd meant this to be a romantic gesture, but all it had done was make Dean stressed and anxious. "I'm sorry," he said, shame-faced. "You don't have to."

"No, Master." Dean scrambled up, wrapping his arms around Jack. "Listen, please. I'm just frustrated. I don't really know what you want me to do, and frankly, you aren't being very plain. I want to see something I came up with on your body." He paused for a   
moment watching Jack. "I know the reason you're doing this, and I really appreciate it, I love the gesture, and you, I promise. I just..."

Jack sighed. "I don't know exactly what I want, love," he admitted. "I just know I want something. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head. "Don't be. Please," he begged softly, his hand reaching for Jack’s wrist. He paused, suddenly, his finger going to trace the inside of that wrist, lost in thought.

 

Jack stopped perfectly still, holding his breath as he waited for Dean to speak.

"A little fox," Dean murmured, smiling softly. "Right here, right over your veins." He smiled, tilting his head towards Jack, and leaned forward to kiss the skin there.

Jack shivered. "Thank you," he murmured. He'd be able to see it, not just every day, but almost constantly. "Why a fox?" he asked curiously.

Dean gave him a grin. "Because I can be just as mischievous, and curious. Master," he breathed, kissing Jack softly and standing, tugging on Jack's hands, "please, don't kneel like that. You're my Master, not the other way around."

Jack smiled, and got awkwardly to his feet. "I really admire how comfortable you are on your knees, tesoro," he admitted, wincing slightly. "And a fox is perfect for you."

Dean smiled, immediately kneeling in front of Jack and humming happily, nuzzling his stomach. "I like it."

"Not the most convenient for eating dinner though," Jack pointed out, stroking Dean' hair.

Dean let out a soft sound, smiling against Jack's stomach. "Yeah, and eating is important." He grinned, words muffled by where his face was pressed.

"So how about we eat before we have to reheat the food, hmm?" Jack suggested. He glanced at the table. "Actually, we may have to do that anyway."

Dean laughed brightly, poking at the food. "It's still warm, but we could," he suggested, shoving half of an eggroll into his mouth.

Jack shook his head. "I don't...really want to let go of you," he admitted.

Dean smiled, chewing and swallowing before kissing Jack's cheek. "Master, you need to sit down to eat. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"So long as you sit too and let me hold you," Jack countered.

Dean laughed, his eyes crinkling as he nodded. "Of course, Master," he teased, kissing Jack’s cheek. "I had planned on it."

"Good boy," Jack said warmly, almost teasingly. "Come on, then." He sat down, resting his left arm on the back of the couch invitingly.

 

Dean curled next to him, shoving the other half of his eggroll into his mouth. He hummed after he swallowed, shifting closer to Jack. "Anything else interesting happen with work? Didn't you have that new intern, sir?"

"You mean Dan?" Jack checked. "He's doing alright, but he's still pretty jumpy." Not that Jack blamed him. For years, his father had been treating him...well, most people would say 'like a slave', but Jack couldn't imagine treating a slave that badly. It had been discovered eventually, but Dan was still adjusting.

"Twitchy little thing," Dean cooed softly. "I like him, makes me want to wrap him up in scarves so he'll stay warm and padded." He nodded, filching another eggroll from the pile.

Jack began to serve himself. "I'm going to need to leave you on your own when I'm in some of the more sensitive meetings this week," he pointed out. "Would you like me to put Dan in charge of you when I do?" He couldn't leave Dean without a guardian at his   
workplace, and with Dan, at least he could be sure Dean would be treated well.

Dean thought it over, swallowing his bite before smiling. "I think I'd like that. Because he knows how it is. Does he know about us like Phil does?"

Jack shook his head. "I haven't known him long enough to tell him that. And I wouldn't, without telling you." He'd only told Phil because of the arguments about changing his will, and because Phil visited often enough that it was starting to be obvious Dean wasn't a typical slave.

Dean nodded, smiling as he dragged his sesame chicken and lo mein over. "I figured, Master, I just wanted to make sure I knew which role I was in."

"You're my slave at work, love," Jack said, taking one of the egg rolls too. "No matter who you're with. I'm sorry."

"And that's fine, Master," Dean chided softly. "Nothing to be sorry about. I like being your slave just as much as being your sub." He flicked a noodle at Jack, frowning lightly.

Jack dodged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Fine," he acknowledged. "But I'm getting you a pager so you can let me know you need me if I'm not there." Slaves tended to be allowed only the simplest communications technology, especially when unsupervised, but a pager wouldn't attract comment.

Dean beamed, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Master" he murmured, nuzzling for a moment before going back to eating.

"You're welcome," Jack replied, and turned his attention to the meal. Or rather, turned most of his attention to the meal, while the rest of him marvelled over the revelations of the evening. Dean loved him. Dean was going to claim him.

Dean ate his food, pressed close to Jack. His blood was almost singing he was so happy. His Master, Jack, he loved him! Dean hadn't hoping for anything more than he had, but he had gotten what he wanted! He purred happily, his eyes lowering to his lap.

When they were done, Jack reached for Dean’ hand, bringing the inside of Dean’ wrist to his lips and kissing it, right where Dean has promised Jack would get his tattoo. “I love you, querido,” he murmured. “So much.”

Dean turned Jack’s hand over and kissed his wrist in return, then Jack’s lips. “Love you too, Master.”


End file.
